Give it all
by AJ Phantomhive
Summary: La vida de Haru está llena de cambios. Cambios que incluyen desde su corazón hasta la manera en que vive el día a día. Dar todo por el todo es una obligación, mantenerse firme es una regla y enamorarse de quien le hace feliz es rotundamente clandestino.
1. Bienvenida, Haru-chan

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a **_**_Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Cualquier modificación a su idea original es para el abuso del entretenimiento mío y el de ustedes lectores._**

**N.T:**Hola mis amores, ¿cómo han estado? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Felices por todo el material nuevo para shippear? Sí que hay mucho Feeling en esta temporada y aún falta por estrenarse. Fujoshiando con Love Stage!, shippeando en Free! E.S, sufriendo con la censura de Dramatical Murder, fanserviceando con Kuroshitsuji: Book of circus, emocionada con Ao Haru Ride o ¿emocionadas por ese mega momento sasusaku yo? *los que leen el manga saben a lo que me refiero*, sí sigo esta lista no terminaría nunca XD.

Sean bienvenidos/as Criaturitas marvadas a este nuevo proyecto. Espero que les guste y no sé, no lanzarme tomatazos en caso de que no, whatever, gracias por apoyar. *Se inclina en una reverencia como Sebastian Michaelis* Este es mi primer Fic de Kuroko No Basuke, asi que no se queden callados/as con los comentarios sobre si tengo que mejorar en algo.

**Bueno, menos bla bla bla y disfruten del fic c:.**

* * *

Observaba el océano desde la ventana del avión; una vista que siempre me fascinaba observar. Vivir en Japón será una nueva experiencia, siempre quise tener la oportunidad de vivir en Japón y tal parece que ahora es el momento. Escuche la voz del piloto agradecer por preferir volar con ellos, que dulce. Al aterrizar, sabía que no habría una vuelta atrás. Espere por mi equipaje y una vez lo tuve en mano empecé a dirigirme a la salida. Mis padres decidieron enviarme antes para según ellos "acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida". A pesar de que ya he estado en Japón antes, no es la misma situación ya que solo eran por cortas estancias, no para vivir. Tomé un taxi y le dí la dirección de la casa de mi mejor amigo, creo que en momentos como este agradezco a mi madre por enseñarme japonés. El viaje fue un poco largo y aburrido, el lado malo de viajar sola.

Le pagué y agradecí al taxista por el viaje, un sujeto muy amable. Caminé hasta la puerta de entrada y toqué el timbre; una mucama fue quien me recibió y su cara se me hacía muy familiar.

-Sasori, es un gusto verte de nuevo, te has vuelto una jovencita muy hermosa –dijo la señora mientras me sonreía. Es una cara un tanto difícil de olvidar ya que se trata de mi ex nana, la señora Fujisaki.

-Es un gusto verla de nuevo nana –dije abrazándola.

-Basta de emociones y es momento de que veas a quien viniste a ver en realidad –dijo soltándose de mi abrazo. Se movió un poco al lado dando a entender que podía pasar. Al entrar la casa (mansión) estaba un poco diferente a cuando vine la última vez. Era un poco extraño ver una casa al más puro victoriano en un lugar tan tradicional como Japón.

-Ven Haru*, el joven amo está en la sala de juegos, te llevare con él, pero antes quiero mostrarte tu habitación –dijo la señora Fujisaki con una sonrisa. Es algo que no podre olvidar de ella, sus grandes sonrisas, el chocolate caliente que nos preparaba todas las noches, cosas pequeñas, cosas que en algunas ocasiones tienen más significado que las grandes.

–Tendrás que evitar un poco el desorden, los señores se encuentran fuera de la ciudad y el joven amo espera unas visitas mañana –dijo con otra de sus cálidas sonrisas. La casa en si no se encontraba desordenada, si por desorden se refería a unas cajas que estaban en la entrada (que incluso parecen parte de la decoración), no puedo imaginármela ordenada.

Caminamos hasta el segundo nivel, donde la señora Fujisaki me mostró la que sería mi habitación hasta que mis padres regresen.

-Es un poco pequeña, espero no te moleste –dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Volteé y ahí estaba la persona que mas estaba deseando ver.

-Sei-chan –dije mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello, sus brazos se posaron en mi cintura y nuestros cuerpos no mantenían ninguna distancia. Habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que lo pude abrazar y estar de nuevo con él se siente muy bien.

-Hace mucho tiempo que quería verte –dijo a mi oído.

-Ahora estoy aquí y no planeo irme por un tiempo –dije abrazándolo más fuerte. Luego de unos minutos se separó de mí y tomó mi mano, la llevó a sus labios donde depositó un suave beso. Muy típico de él conmigo. Le sonreí y observé la habitación, la cual pequeña no era. Mientras observaba noté que la señora Fujisaki no se encontraba con nosotros y a él no parecía importarle.

-Quiero que te acomodes y bajes a cenar, siéntete libre y toma una ducha ¿todavía conservas aquel abrigo que te regalé? –dijo acariciando mi mejilla. Claro, como podría olvidar lo detallista que es.

-Claro que lo conservo, no todos los días me das algo así de inusual –dije viéndolo a los ojos. Él me observaba fijamente, como si no quisiera perder ningún movimiento que hiciera.

-Quiero que lo uses el lunes y que estés conmigo en todo momento y no acepto un no por respuesta. Ahora prepárate para cenar –dijo soltando mi mano saliendo de la habitación. Si no estuviera acostumbrada a sus cambios de humor me lo encontraría extraño pero estamos hablando de Akashi Seijūrō después de todo.

Tome una ducha y me prepare para bajar a cenar, al parecer el tiempo pasa muy rápido aquí. Baje las escaleras y mientas más me acercaba a la cocina, mas podía olfatear el olor a la comida de la señora fujisaki. Entré a la cocina y ahí estaba ella, preparando la cena muy empeñada. Sonreí y me acerque a ella. Algo que disfrutaba era cocinar y con la señora Fujisaki siempre era divertido.

-¿Necesita que le ayude en algo? –dije una vez estuve a su lado. Ella sólo me observo con esa cálida sonrisa suya negó con la cabeza.

-Mejor ve al comedor junto con el joven amo, serviré la cena en poco tiempo, así que fuera de mi cocina –dijo con una sonrisa mientas movía sus manos. Solté una pequeña risa y caminé con dirección al comedor; cuando entré a este, Akashi jugaba un juego de Shogi en el comedor, uno de sus tantos pasatiempos.

-¿No es aburrido jugar solo? –pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado; él sólo me miró y me dio una de sus sonrisas arrogantes.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado –dijo mirando detenidamente el tablero. Ya había jugado antes con él y es difícil ganarle. Siguió jugando como si no existiera nada a su alrededor, su nivel de concentración a veces me sorprendía, lo cual significaba un reto el tratar de desconcentrarlo y amo los retos.

Me levante de mi asiento y me senté en sus piernas, él ni siquiera se inmuto; Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y comencé besar la comisura de su boca, sin ningún resultado ya este seguía muy concentrado en su juego. Decidí cambiar de posición y puse ambas piernas alrededor de la silla, de modo que estaba a horcadas sobre él; puse mis manos en su pecho y acerque mi rostro al suyo lo más que pude. Nuestros alientos se mezclaban y es todavía seguía moviendo fichas en el tablero, como si no le importara nada de lo que estaba haciendo.

Miré sus ojos y estos hicieron contacto con los míos su mirada bicolor era algo que siempre me ha fascinado. Sorpresivamente dejó el tablero y se quedó quieto, expectante a mi próximo movimiento. Le sonreí y junte nuestros labios, un beso lento y lleno de cariño; algo que él cambio rápidamente. Sus manos subieron lentamente por mis muslos, subió mi falda hasta quedar sobre mis glúteos. Abrí mi boca en sorpresa, oportunidad que él no desaprovechó para entrar su lengua en mi cavidad bucal.

Nuestras lenguas danzaban mientras el beso subía de tono y el comedor se volvía más y más caliente. Realmente disfrutaba momentos como este con Akashi y no me molestaban en lo absoluto. Sus manos dejaron mis glúteos para subir a mis pechos mientras su boca dejaba la mía y se dirigía a mi cuello; intentaba el no dejar salir ningún sonido, pero era algo casi imposible. Cuando el primer gemido salió de mi, una de sus manos se dirigió a mi boca, evitando que hiciera algún ruido.

-Veo que con el tiempo no se te quita lo ruidosa –dijo a mi oído con su voz ronca. Su mano dejó mi boca y se concentro en volver a besarme. Sentía sus ágiles manos desabrochar los botones de mi camisa y bajarla hasta la altura de mis codos, dejándome con el pecho a su merced. Abandono mi boca para dirigirse de nuevo a mi cuello y esta vez moví mi cabeza hacia atrás dándole mejor acceso. Si las cosa no paraban ahora, no creo que lo harán después. Sus manos volvieron hacia mis glúteos mientras el bajaba sus besos hacia mis senos.

-Por…favor, para...-dije con dificultad. él no se detuvo y no creo que tenga planes para hacerlo.

-Tus pechos crecieron más desde la última vez, me gustan aún más –dijo viéndome a los ojos. Le sonreí y él depósitó un casto beso en mis labios. Empezó a acomodar mi blusa y abrochar los botones uno por uno. Una vez termino acarició por última vez mi trasero y me sonrió.

-Al parecer los viejos hábitos no cambian –dije colocando ambas manos alrededor de su cuello. Akashi podía tener sus momentos de personalidad fría, desalmada y sin corazón; pero conmigo era todo lo contrario. Mientras esta con otras personas, Akashi no es más que un desalmado bastardo que no le importa el sufrimiento de los demás; pero cuando estamos solos es totalmente lo opuesto. Solté una pequeña risa y bajé de las piernas de Akashi, él me observaba expectante a que haría después, simplemente lo observé fijamente sin perder el contacto.

-¿Quiénes son tus visitas de mañana?, claro, si es que puedo saberlo –dije sosteniendo su mano.

-Mañana el equipo de baloncesto de Rakuzan vendrá para discutir los últimos detalles sobre la Winter Cup y sobre donde será nuestro campamento de entrenamiento –dijo con voz fría. Fruncí el seño visiblemente, no es que detestara el deporte, sólo a los jugadores.

-Odio a los jugadores de baloncesto –dije con voz dura. Akashi me observó detenidamente con su mirada fría.

-Dices eso cuando es una gran mentira –dijo con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. La señora Fujisaki entro al comedor con una bandeja y comenzó a dejar los platos con nuestra cena. Una vez término hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió con dirección a la cocina. Observé a Akashi esperando a que dijera algo más, este sólo me sonrió y empezó a comer.

Cenamos en silencio, lo cual es algo extraño en nosotros dos. Una vez Akashi terminó se despidió y salió del comedor. Observaba su espala mientras salía. No podía esperar que después de tantos años el mundo de Akashi girara en torno a mí. Termine de cenar en silencio y me levanté del comedor. Subí las escaleras con dirección a mi habitación y podía sentir como alguien me observaba. Entre a mi habitación y rápidamente me cambié por mi pijama.

Pensaba que mi estadía en Japón seria más divertida ya que estaría más cerca de Akashi, al parecer me equivoqué. Aún era sábado en la noche y me moría de aburrimiento. Todo en la mansión estaba callado, al parecer Akashi ya estaba durmiendo al igual que la señora Fujisaki. Sentí mi celular vibrar y era sólo un mensaje de mi padre.

* * *

_De: Yuzuru Yagami_

_Para: Oto-san no Hime-chan_

_Asunto: Japón_

_Hija, espero que tu viaje haya sido placentero. Si estás leyendo esto es porque ya llegaste a Japón y estas en casa de Akashi-kun. Espero que hayas descansado y cenado debidamente, también que estés debidamente abrigada, el invierno espera ser muy frío este año (__〃艸〃__)_

_Estamos trabajando lo más que podemos para llegar más rápido a Japón, al parecer tardaremos un poco más de lo esperado. Espero que todo esté bien y que asistas a la escuela el lunes. Nos vemos._

_Oto-san_

* * *

El simple hecho que mis padres demoren más en llegar a Japón sólo incrementa mi odio por los jugadores de baloncesto, mejor dicho, odio a quienes su vida diaria se relaciona a este deporte. Seguro en estos momentos ambos están en un hotel cinco estrellas en una ciudad cualquiera de América, mientras yo tengo que estar aquí en Japón viviendo con los Akashi hasta que mis padres decidan aparecer. Estuve tan emocionada sobre reunirme con Sei-chan que olvidó totalmente sobre llamar a mi padre.

* * *

_De: Haru Yagami_

_Para: Yuzuru Yagami_

_Asunto: Escuela_

_Lo lamento mucho Oto-san, olvide llamarte cuando llegué a Japón, de verdad lo siento. Espero que mamá y tú puedan venir pronto. ¿Cuándo será el próximo juego? Tengo ganas de verte jugar aunque sea por televisión o internet __ヽ__(__〃__v__〃__)__ﾉ_

_Sobre la escuela; no tengo ni la menor idea sobre donde estudiaré, supongo que tendré que preguntarle a Sei-chan después. Espero que puedan volver pronto, estaré esperándoles. Nos vemos._

_Hime-chan*_

* * *

Solté un suspiro y observó la pantalla de mi celular. A pesar de no estar mucho tiempo en casa, mis padres siempre estaban pendientes de mí. Tomé una almohada y la puse sobre mi rostro y deje salir un grito de frustración. Odio mentirle. Escuché como se abría la puerta de mi habitación y caminaban hasta mi cama. Dicha persona se recostó a mi lado y puso una mano sobre la mía. No era necesario remover la almohada para saber de quién se trataba, por sus movimientos y su perfume sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué quieres? –dije moviendo mi cuerpo en su dirección luego de que retirara la almohada de mi rostro. Observaba sus ojos y esa mirada bicolor siempre me dejaba fascinada. Él sólo me observaba con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

-Vine a ver si podías dormir bien, después de todo baje a tomar un vaso con agua y cuando subí y estaba a punto de ingresar a mi habitación, escuché ruidos extraños provenientes de aquí ¿está todo bien? –dijo acariciando mi mejilla. Solté un suspiro y me acerqué más a su cuerpo. Su perfume siempre me ha fascinado; su perfume de vainilla y sus ojos bicolores son la combinación perfecta para mí. Coloque mi cabeza en su pecho mientras el acariciaba mi cabello.

-Mi padre me envió un mensaje, al parecer tardaran más tiempo en poder estar aquí de lo planeado; aunque siempre ha sido así por lo que estoy acostumbrada.

-¿No entiendes el porqué, cierto? –Dijo juntando nuestras frentes, moví mi cabeza de forma negativa a lo cual una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro –lo hacen porque te aman, tus padres quieren dejar atrás muchas cosas para comenzar de nuevo aquí en Japón, esa es la razón. Cambiando de tema, tus padres me dejaron a cargo para decidir donde estudiaras, creo que es momento de que te hable de ello. Quería decírtelo mañana pero al parecer será hoy. Asistirás a la misma escuela que yo y seremos compañeros de salón. Tu uniforme estará aquí mañana pero te lo entregaré el lunes a primera hora. Participaras en el club de tu elección, pero cuando acabes tus actividades pasaras por el club donde estoy ya que es uno de los más extendidos y luego nos iremos a casa. Cualquier cosa que no entiendas durante las clases te lo explicaré, permanecerás a mi lado todo el tiempo a acepción de las horas en el club. Como eres una estudiante transferida de una escuela hermana en los estados, todos tus datos serán transferidos y deberían de llegar en medio de la semana ¿alguna duda?

-¿El club de Karate está formado? –dije con cierta emoción en mi voz.

-Sabía que preguntarías por eso; el club ya está formado y es el mismo estilo que practicas. Considerando el grado de tu cinturón serías una de las más altas después del maestro.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero ya quiero que empiecen las clases –dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro

-Vamos, descansa, mañana será un día muy ajetreado –dijo acariciando mi cabello. él me conocía muy bien y sabía que acariciar mi cabello provocaba mis ganas de dormir. Lentamente fui sucumbiendo a Morfeo.

* * *

ACLARACIÓN: Su nombre es Haru, pero su apodo es Sasori. En la próxima actualización les diré porqué.  
*"Hime-chan" signigica "princesa" así que cuando él escribe "oto-san no hime-chan" se refería a "la princesa de papá".(Cuanto amorch paterno)

Gracias por haber perdido su tiempo dándole una oportunidad este fic y espero que les haya gustado .

Estoy favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo." O/ Los reviews son lo que inspiran al escritor para seguir con su proyecto, los favoritos y seguir la historia es alentador pero que te digan "Sigue, vas muy bien" es la verdadera inspiración. Sin quitarles más tiempo me despido (^.^)/ Sayonara y hasta la próxima~


	2. Ordenes Absolutas

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a **_**_Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Cualquier modificación a su idea original es para el abuso del entretenimiento mío y el de ustedes lectores._**

**N.T:**Hola mis amores, ¿cómo han estado? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Felices por todo el material nuevo para shippear? Sí que hay mucho Feeling en esta temporada y aún falta por estrenarse. Fujoshiando con Love Stage!, shippeando en Free! E.S, sufriendo con la censura de Dramatical Murder, fanserviceando con Kuroshitsuji: Book of circus, emocionada con Ao Haru Ride.

Sean bienvenidos/as Criaturitas marvadas a este proyecto. Espero que les guste y no sé, no lanzarme tomatazos en caso de que no, whatever, gracias por apoyar. *Se inclina en una reverencia como Sebastian Michaelis*

** Bueno, menos bla bla bla y disfruten del fic c:.**

* * *

Cuando empecé a tomar conciencia todo mi cuerpo dolía, claro, debía tomar en cuenta el hecho de que fue un viaje muy largo de América a Japón. Sentía sus brazos sujetándome fuerte por la cintura, evitando que pudiera moverme en un agarre posesivo; nuestras piernas entrelazadas y mi rostro en su pecho, son las cosas que amo de despertar con él. Intenté moverme para poder tomar una ducha y bajar a desayunar, había unas cuantas cosas que quería hacer antes de que su equipo llegara. Hizo más presión en su agarre y una de sus manos bajo a mis glúteos

-No intentes moverte, todavía no es hora para que te levantes, no es como si tuvieras algo que hacer de todos modos. El almuerzo será traído a tu habitación mientras te preparan el baño.

-¿Almuerzo?-dije restregando mis ojos. Supongo que el cambio de horario me está afectando

-Es un poco pasado de medio día, no intente despertarte antes ya que estabas cansada por el viaje –me separe un poco de él y lo observe de pies a cabeza; no tenia puesta su pijama, sino, lo que el consideraría perfecto para recibir unas visitas y sus calcetines puestos. Solté una pequeña risa y lo observe a los ojos. Sus ojos me observaban fijamente y no estaba preparada para lo que diría después

-Solo pueden verme a los ojos aquellos que me sirven, pero por alguna razón contigo es diferente, todo acerca de ti es diferente. –dijo acariciando un poco mi cabello –Mi equipo no tarda en llegar, como jugaremos un pequeño juego, quiero que los observes, después de todo aunque lo odies tu vida gira alrededor de basquetbol y tienes buenos ojos cuando se trata de los jugadores

-Quiero tener el almuerzo junto contigo, sei-chan –dije acomodándome en su pecho.

-Aunque me fascina la idea, tengo que declinarla –dijo separándose de mí y poniéndose de pie para salir de la habitación –La señora Fujisaki vendrá con tu almuerzo y a prepararte el baño, cuando termines pídele que te acompañe hasta el jardín trasero, hasta entonces –dijo para cerrar la puerta. Luego de unos minutos de Akashi salir de la habitación la señora Fujisaki entra a ella con una bandeja con mi almuerzo y una de sus cálidas sonrisas, las palabras no fueron necesarias debido al tiempo que tenemos conociéndonos ; dejó almuerzo en una de las mesas de noche y se dirigió al baño, del cual salió varios minutos después .

-Haru, tu baño está preparado, toma un baño de burbujas mientras escojo tu atuendo de hoy, no te preocupes, el joven amo ya me dijo como deberías vestir –dijo sonriendo para luego dirigirse al armario y comenzar a buscar algo en especifico, aunque yo no recuerdo haber desempacado mis cosas, pero bueno. Me dirigí al baño y al momento de entrar en la tina me sentía en el cielo, los baños de burbujas de la señora Fujisaki son los mejores, no importa a qué hora lo tomes, pueden lograr hacer que te sientas genial. Después de unos minutos salí del baño con solo una toalla abrazando mi cuerpo, la señora Fujisaki no se encontraba en la habitación, en su lugar se encontraba Akashi, este me observaba como si fuera el emperador y yo no era más que una simple persona que el observa desde su trono, esa pequeña mueca en su rostro, símbolo de superioridad de su parte y esa mirada gélida me hacían pensar que sucedió con el viejo Akashi.

-El equipo de baloncesto ya ha llegado y están calentando en el jardín trasero, te sugiero que termines de vestirte rápido –dijo extendiendo su mano en señal de que debía tomarla; obedecí sin pensarlo dos veces y sujeté su mano, ya había experimentado la ira de Akashi una vez y era algo que no quería volver a sentir. Su mano acariciaba gentilmente la mía mientras sonreía –espero que esta vez puedas comportarte y no digas ningún comentario fuera de lugar –dijo haciendo presión en mi mano haciendo que callera de rodillas con un pequeño grito de dolor –creo que en aquella ocasión fui bastante claro, mis órdenes son absolutas y tu no obedeciste –con su mano libre tomo fuertemente mi barbilla, forzándome a que lo mirara a los ojos –Al parecer lo único bien que puedes hacer es estar de rodillas como la cualquiera que eres, imagino que es una posición que dominas naturalmente –dijo haciendo más presión en mi barbilla –mas te vale estar preparada en diez minutos y estar en el jardín trasero en uno, no queremos que tu precioso cuerpo tenga daños ¿cierto? –en este momento no se qué odio mas, si a mí misma por dejar que me trate así o a esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. En momentos como este quisiera volar, pero mis 'malentendidos' y mis 'errores' serán cada una de las plumas de mis alas y siento que terminare como Ícaro. Akashi rara vez se comportaba así conmigo, solo se desquito conmigo una vez porque acepte salir a ver una película una vez con kise, a pesar que me había dicho "si aceptas salir con él, luego vendrán las consecuencias". Deposito un casto beso en mis labios, soltó mi barbilla y mi muñeca se poniéndose de pie y salió de la habitación, no importaba como lo mirara, el es el emperador y nosotros somos sus lacayos.

Me levante del suelo y me dispuse a cambiarme, al observar la ropa sobre la cama quede en blanco, no era algo que me esperaba. Un vestido de verano blanco hasta mitad del muslo y unas sandalias a juego, no sé qué piensa Akashi pero no me gusta. Al ponerme el vestido y verme en el espejo no podía creer lo que veía, realmente no soy una chica fanática de vestidos, faldas y todas esas cosas de chicas, por lo que es raro que use vestido, por más sencillo que sea, siempre me sorprendo con lo que veo en el espejo. Terminé de vestirme y observe la mesita de noche, trate de ocultar las marcas rojas de los delgados dedos de Akashi con algo de maquillaje por lo que no me dio tiempo de desayunar. Salí de la habitación con dirección directa al jardín trasero y mientras más me acercaba más claras se podían hacer las voces de chicos hablando, bueno, solo la de uno y al parecer este tenía mucha energía. Al llegar y observar los compañeros de Akashi podía sentir una fuerte aura rodeándolos, ese aura que te dice 'aléjate de aquí'.

Mi presencia no tardo en ser notada por Akashi, quien era el único sentado mientras sus compañeros permanecían de pie, típico de él. Se puso de pie y camino hacia mí llamando la atención de sus compañeros ya que solo me encontraba a unos pequeños metros de distancia y estaban dándome la espalda; sus caras eran de extrañez, seguramente por ver una chica en la casa de su emperador. Akashi llego hasta mí y extendió su mano en señal de que la tomara, era un pequeño Deja vu por lo de hace unos minutos, pero lo conocía muy bien y no creo que se atreva a hacer algo fuera de lugar en público; tome su mano y el solo la alzo llevándola hasta sus labios donde deposito un pequeño beso, la cara de sus compañeros era de pura sorpresa. Aun con mi mano en la de él me guió entre sus compañeros haciendo que me siente en la silla que antes era ocupada por él.

-Creo que es el momento de las presentaciones –dijo poniéndose en medio de ellos con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho –el es Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotaro, Nebuya Eikichi y Mayuzumi Chihiro, estos son los titulares de Rakuzan –decía mientras los señalaba uno a uno; genial, uno de cabellos del mismo largo que mi padre, uno que parece vampiro por su colmillo sobresaliente, un musculoso de tez morena y uno que parecía tenía problemas de salud, pero si son parte de su equipo es por algo.

-Bien, creo que llego un poco tarde –dio un hombre que recién entraba a escena, estaba muy bien vestido para solo ser un día común con unos cuantos chicos detrás de él – mi nombre es Shirogane Eiji, soy el entrenador de este equipo –dijo estrechando nuestras manos –y estos son los jugadores de la segunda división- Sé que Akashi me pidió observarlos jugar, pero creo que esto es un poco exagerado, haciendo a estas personas jugar aun cuando es su día libre.

-Ella es Haru Yagami, la única hija de Yuzuru Yagami –dijo Akashi presentándome al equipo – a pesar de haber escogido el karate como su deporte, es igual de buena que su padre y tiene una excelente vista cuando se trata de jugadores.

-Espera un momento Sei-chan –dijo aquel que tiene el mismo corte de pelo que mi padre, Mibuchi reo si no me equivoco, incluso llama a Akashi igual que yo –estas queriendo decir que ella es Haru Yagami, ósea, ¿la misma karateka Haru Yagami a quien conocen como "Sasori" por aquella patada que solo tres personas en el mundo pueden hacerla perfectamente y ella es uno de ellos? ¿Aquella que representa Japón cada año y siempre nos hace victoriosos? ¿Aquella que es seis veces campeona mundial y la karateka numero uno a nivel mundial?, ¿enserio eres tú?, esto no van a creérmelo –dijo mientras me observaba con los ojos bien abiertos y con una sonrisa en su rostro ¿Cómo supo todo eso de mi?

-Veo que me conoces muy bien –dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro -¿Cómo supiste todo eso de mi? Según entiendo a los basquetbolistas solo le importan su deporte, es algo extraño.

-¿bromeas cierto? –Dijo acercándose más a mi - mi padre es fanático tuyo, tiene todas y cada una de tus participaciones en torneo en Dvd, sería extraño no saber de ti –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Todos estaban observándome y eso me ponía un poco incomoda ya que era la única sentada

-Ya que me ahorraste la molestia de explicar quién es, creo que es el momento de empezar a lo que vinimos –dijo Akashi con su tono autoritario, todos ellos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hasta la cancha, desde donde estoy sentada la vista es perfecta y puedo observarlo todo. El entrenador Shirogane serviría de réferi para este pequeño encuentro, que con solo observar ya sabía quién ganaría.

* * *

El pequeño partido terminó siendo los titulares ganadores (86-50), los jugadores de la segunda división son bastante buenos y tienen mucha resistencia. Todos ellos se reunieron a mi alrededor, como esperando a que les dijera algo. En ese momento sentía mí celular vibrar, había sido buena idea usar unos pantalones cortos bajo el vestido después de todo; revisé la pantalla de mi celular y observe fijamente el nombre: Oto-san.

-¿Cómo está la princesa de papá? –dijo al momento que conteste la llamada, ni siquiera me dejo responder, algo típico de él.

-Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Estaba viendo un equipo de baloncesto jugar y creo que deberías echarles el ojo –dije con un tono serio

-¿Qué tan buenos son? ¿Están al mismo nivel que ellos? –dijo mi padre con esa voz seria que solo es momentos como estos utiliza.

-Son unos buenos jugadores, buena ofensiva y defensiva, buenas tácticas y resistencia, pero no están al nivel de ellos, oto-san –dije ganando la mirada de todos ellos, alguno de ellos me miraban enojados y otros con una cara llena de sorpresa –aunque si se llegaran a enfrentar en un torneo, sería algo digno de ver, superaran las expectativas y harán que decidas por ellos.

-Mi decisión no cambiara seguiré por el mismo equipo –dijo con una voz ronca, esa que me hace dar a entender que no cambiara de idea –quiero que me mantengas informado sobre los movimientos de mis protegidos, te llamare más tarde –dijo colgando antes de que pudiera responder. Mantuve mi celular en mis manos mientras me ponía de pie

-¿Cómo te atreves a subestimarnos, niña insolente? –dijo uno de los la segunda división. Algo que odiaba era que me llamaran así. Akashi lo observó directamente, pero no hizo nada, él sabía perfectamente que podía poner a personas como él en su lugar.

-Yo no los estoy subestimando, Yuzuru Yagami solo da su opinión –dije viéndolo a los ojos –El solo cree en un equipo y una escuela y esa es Shūtoku High, la misma escuela que estudio y ha ayudado a ganar todos estos años, creen que su lema "Persistente e incansable" es solo por tenerlo, el mismo Yuzuru Yagami se los otorgo. El veterano que ha estado compitiendo durante once años seguidos con su espíritu inmortal que suena fiel a su nombre: El legendario Rey, Shūtoku High, es la única escuela que Yuzuru Yagami apoyará, que le hable y trate de convencerlo para que los vea jugar es solo una pérdida de tiempo, el nunca los encontrara que valen la pena de observar.

-Creo que se está equivocando jovencita –dijo el entrenador Shirogane – nosotros somos la escuela que ha estado compitiendo en la Winter Cup desde su torneo de fundación. Nuestros campeonatos son incomparables. El más viejo y fuerte Rey, emperador de la creación Rakuzan High

-Mi único trabajo era observarlos y dar mi opinión, eso hice, le hable a mi padre sobre ustedes para que él los observara ya que casi es su temporada de reclutar jugadores de diferentes escuelas, aunque ya sabemos cuál es su favorita –me puse de pie y observeé a las personas presentes, mis ojos se mantuvieron más tiempo en los de Akashi y su cara era de enojo –Bueno, es momento de marcharme, sigan practicando y no se rindan –dije caminando hacia la casa sin mirar atrás, sentía una fuerte mirada en mi espalda y podía adivinar de quien se trataba.

Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido, al parecer uno de los compañeros de Akashi había pensado que era divertido arrogarme una pelota de baloncesto, pobrecito, mis oídos y reflejos están más desarrollados de lo normal. Mantenía mi brazo extendido con la pelota aun en mi mano, mi expresión es totalmente calmada, no pienso alterarme por eso.

-Creo que es de mala educación arrogarle cosas a una dama cuando está dando a espalda –dije arrojándola al suelo –No importa cuantas arrojen, mis oídos y reflejos están más desarrollados de lo normal –les di la espalda y seguí con mi camino. Al entrar todo estaba muy callado, más de lo normal, al parecer la señora Fujisaki ha salido a hacer las compras, seguí con camino recto a mi habitación, todo estaba igual a excepción de que mi bandeja con desayuno ya no está. Como ya no estaría rodeada de hombres decidí quitarme los shorts que tenia bajo el vestido y guardarlos en el armario, caminé hacia el baño para mojarme un poco la cara, tenía un presentimiento extraño desde que entre a la habitación, al salir Akashi estaba sentado en mi cama igual que esta mañana y la su rostro no reflejaba buenas noticias.

-Pensaba que había dejado claro la vez pasado que mis órdenes son absolutas, pero veo que no aprendes, solo te pedí que te comportaras y no dijeras nada fuera de lugar, pero al parecer ni siquiera eres buena para eso –dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a mi –Coloca el en seguro en la puerta, la señora Fujisaki tiene el resto del día libre y mi equipo se marcho, es hora de comenzar con tu castigo.

* * *

Lamento tanto la tardanza, lo se, soy una persona horrible, espero que entiendan; sucedió algo que no esperaba pasara en un tiempo y he perdido a mi propio Oto-sama TTATT, espero que entiendan si las actualizaciones no son muy seguidas.

Gracias por haber perdido su tiempo dándole una oportunidad este fic y espero que les haya gustado.

Estoy favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo." O/ Los reviews son lo que inspiran al escritor para seguir con su proyecto, los favoritos y seguir la historia es alentador pero que te digan "Sigue, vas muy bien" es la verdadera inspiración. Sin quitarles más tiempo me despido (^.^)/ Sayonara y hasta la próxima~


	3. Realidad

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a_**_**Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Cualquier modificación a su idea original es para el abuso del entretenimiento mío y el de ustedes lectores.**_

**N.T:**Hola mis amores, ¿cómo han estado? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Felices por todo el material nuevo para shippear? Sí que hay mucho Feeling en esta temporada y aún falta por estrenarse. Tristes con el final incompleto de Love Stage!, shippeando en Free! E.S, sufriendo con la censura de Dramatical Murder, también triste por la muerte de Joker en Kuroshitsuji: Book of circus, emocionada con Ao Haru Ride, queriendo matar a Sasuke por ser una reina del drama (quienes lean el manga entenderán); tambien emocionadas/os por la nueva película de Nardo digo Naruto?

Sean bienvenidos/as Criaturitas marvadas a este proyecto. Espero que les guste y no sé, no lanzarme tomatazos en caso de que no, whatever, gracias por apoyar. *Se inclina en una reverencia como Sebastian Michaelis*

**Bueno, menos bla bla bla y disfruten del fic c:.**

* * *

_Pensaba que había dejado claro la vez pasado que mis órdenes son absolutas, pero veo que no aprendes, solo te pedí que te comportaras y no dijeras nada fuera de lugar, pero al parecer ni siquiera eres buena para eso –dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a mi –Coloca el seguro en la puerta, la señora Fujisaki tiene el resto del día libre y mi equipo se marcho, es hora de comenzar con tu castigo._

Y así hice. Obedecí su orden. Luego de colorar el seguro en la puerta di una media vuelta sobre mis talones y ahí estaba el. Justo frente a mí, como una sombra; a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, coloco unos mechones detrás de mis orejas y me beso lentamente. Me deje llevar por sus besos y sentí el borde de la cama, me recostó lentamente y me miro a los ojos, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo hasta que sus manos se posaron en mi cuello. Removió mis cabellos de el y lo beso lentamente. Siguió acariciando mi cuerpo, como si fuera un tesoro, sus dedos se fueron hasta mi cuello, y con sus largos dedos acaricio bajo el lóbulo de mi oreja. Sentí que hacia presión y dejo de besarme, su rostro mostraba algo se cinismo y la presión de sus dedos iba en aumento hasta que su caricia que convirtió en un asfixiante agarre.

-Me has estado desobedeciendo –dijo con una total seriedad -¿Quién demonios crees que eres?

-…-no podía articular ninguna palabra, sentía que el aire en mis pulmones iba desapareciendo así que trate de ladear mi cabeza en manera de negación

-¿Se te está acabando el aire? ¿Sientes que no puedes respirar? Si pudieras verte en este momento sentirías pena de ti misma, esos ojos de desesperación que tienes son algo magnifico, pero dime ¿Crees que alguien te salvara de caer en este abismo?

Cerré mis ojos y sentía una lagrima bajar por mis mejillas, lentamente comencé a ceder….Al menos si voy a morir me alegra que sea en sus manos

-No has puesto resistencia en ningún momento –dice con un tono de intriga – ¿o estas siguiendo mis órdenes por primera vez o fuiste tan estúpida de enamorare de mi?

-…..-presiento lo que dirá "_inconcebible"_

-No creo que seas tan estúpida como para haberte enamorado de mí, eso es inconcebible

El suspira, dándose cuenta de que ya no puedo mas, soltó su agarre y pesadamente trate de recuperar mi respiración. Ahí están esos ojos de nuevo, mirando cada acción que pueda hacer, analizándome detenidamente. Si, desgraciadamente me he enamorado de él.

-Tengo mis sentidos activos, no estoy enamorada de ti-miento naturalmente- estoy consciente de lo que sucede y se cual es mi lugar, emperador

-Al memos ya estas reconociendo tu lugar. –dice con su frívola voz.

-Siempre he tenido claro cuál es mi lugar en tu vida. –aunque odie reconocerlo

-Pues entonces es un avance de que me lo hayas confirmado –dice alejándose de mi sin siquiera mirarme –aunque hayas calmado mi inquietud, eso no te da el derecho de hacer lo que quieres contigo misma. Tú me perteneces.

Dicho eso me dio un casto, frio y sobre todo desinteresado beso. Las cosas han empeorado últimamente con la actitud de Akashi, podría decirse que todo comenzó cuando Kise me invito a ver una película, la cual era comedia y Kise al tratar de hacer los chistes nos ponía en lugar de los protagonistas, cosa que molestaba a Akashi puesto a que los chistes tenían insinuaciones románticas con un nivel picardía. Aunque no debería decir que las cosas han empeorado cuando realmente nunca ha existido algo entre nosotros, me gustaría decir que son celos, pero eso es imposible, es simplemente egoísmo. Esta absolutamente denegado enamorarse del emperador. Desde hace mucho tiempo he creado fantasías en mi cabeza, sueños, suposiciones y todo por dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos, los cuales el simplemente ignora.

Luego de ese casto beso me mira con satisfacción. He dicho todo lo que él quería escuchar. Suspiro con pesadez y se coloco de pie, se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación sin decir media palabra y he vuelto a la rutina de la soledad. No veo la hora de comenzar a ir a clases y las actividades del club. Oí unos pequeños rasguños en la puerta, Los rasguños en la puerta se volvieron cada vez más débiles hasta que cesaron por completo. La puerta se abrió y Akashi entro a la habitación con algo entre sus manos. Un pequeño gato blanco, con ojos azules, una pequeña bola de pelos.

-Esta es tu recompensa. Tu comportamiento puede que no fuera el mejor, pero te mereces tu recompensa...Aparte de la de esta noche- dijo Akashi con sus pupilas un poco dilatadas. Claro, recompensas por el buen comportamiento, casi olvido esa parte.

-No tenias que tomarte las molestias comprándome un gato, mucho menos cualquier obsequio, no te molestes en eso- dije viéndolo calmadamente. Su mirada se torno fría y sabia lo que diría, sus ojos lo decían.

-Eres una chica hermosa y atractiva, mereces estar vestida en la más fina de las sedas y estar acostada en el más cómodo de los algodones - Muy bien, eso no era lo que decían sus ojos. En ocasiones como estas no se le que sus ojos dicen realmente.

-insisto, no deberías hacerlo- dije sentándome al borde de la cama. Comenzó a caminar lentamente en mi dirección, sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos; su mano se comenzó a jugar con los cabellos que estaban en mi frente, su mirada oscureciendo cada vez que mordía mis labios.

Quería ser besada y no podía negarlo.

-¿Quieres que te bese, verdad?-dijo acariciando mis labios con sus dedos. Odiaba como el tenia razón, como mi cuerpo respondía a sus cariseas. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente, su mano libre separaba mis piernas y él se colocaba en medio de estas. Nuestros cuerpos

Comenzaban a perder distancia hasta que esta se volvió nula. Nuestras narices se tocaban y esa mirada de lujuria no se perdía de sus ojos. Odiaba cuando el decidía torturarme de esta manera. Se alejo repentinamente de mí y todavía conservaba esa mirada de lujuria.

-Si quieres ser besada tendrás que esperar hasta esta noche, quiero ver con mis propios ojos y sentir con estas manos cuanto ha cambiado tu cuerpo- dijo dando la vuelta y caminando hacia la salida- nos vemos esta noche.

Lo que menos me gustaba de esto era el pobre gatito, no es que no me gusten los animales, es solo que los gatos me detestan. Me quede estática en la cama observando al pequeño animal, el seguía en la misma posición observándome con sus penetrantes ojos azules; ya tenía el nombre perfecto para el

-Tu nombre será Chu* y espero que te guste por qué no pienso cambiar de opinión –dije como si el animal me entendiera, este solo me observo y movió su cabeza como al que lo le importa nada. Suspire.

Hace tiempo que perdí la cuenta de cuantos suspiros he dado en día por su culpa. Sabía que tenía que darlo todo por el todo en esta vida, mi madre no acepta fracasos; mantenerme firme es una regla del día a día, no puedo dejar que nada me destruya y enamorarme de quien a pesar de todo me hace feliz es rotundamente clandestino, nuestros padres creen que somos simples amigos de infancia; como hermanos, solo si supieran la verdad.

Mi "relación ''con Akashi había empezado hace un tiempo; desde que mi cuerpo empezó a cambiar y un compañero de clases me invito a salir y le dije que sí; lo cual no fue muy visto ante los ojos de Akashi. Ya para la hora del receso el chico me pidió disculpas alegando que no podía salir conmigo; ese día Akashi no hablo en el trayecto a su casa, mis padres siempre estaban fuera del país y me dejaban en la casa de Akashi para protegerme; sin saber que ellos mismos estaban tirando a su hija a la boca del lobo.

Akashi fue mi primer beso, mi primer amor –y lo sigue siendo- y el primer hombre en mi vida. Es un sentimiento fuerte que me une a él; por lo menos de mi parte.

Me sentía enojada, muy enojada, enojada con mis padres por dejarme siempre al cuidado de Akashi, enojada con ese chico por rechazarme, pero sobre todo enojada con migo misma por dejar que mi vida gire alrededor de él. Toda mi vida me han dicho que debo hacer, como comportarme, que música escuchar y según escuche una conversación de mis padres, ya tienen decidido con quien me casare. Mi vida ha girado en torno a la felicidad de otros lo único que pude decidir mi misma fue que deporte practicar, a pesar de que mi madre no me hablo por dos semanas; ella quería que siguiera los pasos de mi padre. Mi madre es una mujer fría y calculadora que solo muestra sus sentimientos en algunas ocasiones y mi padre es todo lo contrario, pero cuando esta la palabra 'Baloncesto' de por medio, mi padre se convierte en un hombre calculador y ágil.

Estoy empezando a cansarme, siempre espero a que algo diferente pase, pero es todo lo mismo. La misma rutina monótona desde hace algunos años. Solo un día fue diferente, cuando mi supuesta 'amiga' la cual estaba enamorada de Akashi, se le confesó y este la rechazo como si nada. Sus palabras hirientes no me afectaron en nada, mi padre siempre decía "Las palabras no son hirientes, son solo cosas que se dicen sin pensar, eso se llama enojo, ahora, si te golpean entonces si hay problemas, eso se llama violencia" la única cosa que recuerdo de todo lo que me reclamo, es que Akashi la había rechazado porque yo era su prostituta personal, sorpresivamente se transfirió de escuela a mitas del semestre, justo después de decir eso. Pobrecita

Pero no todo era malo, no todo puede ser una cama de rosas, primero tenemos que empezar con una cama de clavos. Soy masoquista lo sé, pero mientras Akashi este a mi lado todo está bien. Hasta que ese día llegue quiero ser feliz y estar a su lado sin importar que, si estar con el implica dejar atrás mis felicidad, soy capaz de hacer eso por el.

* * *

***Chu: **fue un reino situado en lo que hoy es China central y meridional.

Lamento tanto la tardanza, lo sé, soy una persona horrible.

Gracias por haber perdido su tiempo dándole una oportunidad este fic y espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por sus lindos reviews, eso me me hace muy feliz; mas por saber que escribo algo que le gusta no solamente a Usagi (mi hermana) eso me hace muy feliz.

Lo sé, apesto escribiendo agradecimientos, nunca fui muy buena en esa parte.

Estoy favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo." O/ Los reviews son lo que inspiran al escritor para seguir con su proyecto, los favoritos y seguir la historia es alentador pero que te digan "Sigue, vas muy bien" es la verdadera inspiración. Sin quitarles más tiempo me despido (^.^)/ Sayonara y hasta la próxima~


	4. Incitación

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a **_**_Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Cualquier modificación a su idea original es para el abuso del entretenimiento mío y el de ustedes lectores._**

Sean bienvenidos/as Criaturitas marvadas a este proyecto. Espero que les guste y no sé, no lanzarme tomatazos en caso de que no, whatever, gracias por apoyar. *Se inclina en una reverencia como Sebastian Michaelis*

**Bueno, menos bla bla bla y disfruten del fic c:.**

* * *

Aunque él no volvió esa noche a darme mi "merecido", es lo que nos lleva a mi situación actual. Vestida con el uniforme de Rakuzan apoyada en la pared de mi habitación, con mis piernas enredadas en la cintura de Akashi mientras él me tocaba y besaba. Según él, este era mi castigo por tener la falda más corta de lo normal, no creo que sea necesario decir que fue él quien consiguió el uniforme.

-No entiendo porque te gusta torturarme, andando por ahí con faldas provocativas que hacen lucir tus deliciosas piernas –dijo mientras besaba mi cuello. Mi "relación" con Akashi esta cada vez más cerca de llegar a su fin, eso algo que siempre digo pero no soy capaz de realizar.

-Pensé que te gustaría –mentí. En ocasiones es mejor estar en su lado bueno.

-Estas siendo una chica mala –dijo acariciando mis mejillas- debes de comportarte mejor y evitar ser castigada, pero parece que te gusta que te castiguen –sólo ha pasado unos poco días y ya espero que lleguen mis padres. Escuché unos pequeños toques en la puerta y con eso Akashi comenzó a bajarme. Observé su rostro, tenía una pequeña mueca de desaprobación en él. Vi como revisaba su bolsillo y sacaba unas tijeras rojas. La observo de arriba abajo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Comencé a acomodar mi cabello y mi uniforme, aún con el paso del tiempo el uniforme de Teiko sigue siendo mi favorito solo por como "él" se veía en el. Escuché como se abría la puerta y una de las mucamas estaba tras ella, Akashi guardo sus tijeras tras su espalda y actuaba como si nada pasara. Las palabras "su padre lo espera en su despacho" no pasaron desapercibidas por mis oídos, el porte de Akashi se mantenía igual.

Despachó a la mucama y cerró la puerta, sus ojos se clavaron en mí e instintivamente bajé la mirada. Escuchaba como empezaba a acercarse, pasos lentos y refinados. Su mano toco mi mejilla y le dio pequeñas caricias.

-Ve a desayunar y espérame en el comedor –dijo y depositó un beso en mis labios. Se retiro y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Terminé de preparar mis cosas y bajé hacia el comedor. El despacho del señor Akashi estaba cerca, observaba la puerta y algo dentro de mí me decía que tenía que acercarme. Caminé dos pasos y me detuve, no puedo ir en contra de las órdenes de Akashi, de una u otra manera él se entera de todo.

En el comedor, el desayuno ya estaba sobre la mesa, un típico desayuno japonés preparado por la señora Fujusaki, eso siempre me ponía de buen humor. Comía en silencio y tranquilidad sólo esperando a que Akashi llegara, es algo extraño por parte de su padre llamarlo a su estudio tan temprano en la mañana. Comencé a desayunar sin darle más vueltas al asunto. Mi padre me ha enseñado que un desayuno es lo que hace el día, sin desayuno el día perderá su sentido. Akashi entró al comedor con un rostro neutral luego de algunos diez minutos de estar con su padre. A pesar de haber terminado de desayunar seguía sentada en el comedor, esperándolo a él, justo como me ordenó. Patético.

Terminó su desayuno y me observó, "nos vamos" fueron sus palabras, no más, no menos. Se puso de pie y salió, sin importarle si me había puesto de pie o no. Me despedí de la señora Fujisaki, la cual estaba en la entrada con mi bolso y caminé hasta la limusina. Nunca me gustó ir a la escuela en una, es muy ostentoso. Me alegra que alegra que a Akashi le guste quedarse una calle antes de la escuela, un viejo habito de él.

El camino a la escuela estuvo en silencio, pero no era uno incomodo, era uno que ya estaba acostumbrada. Me mantenía sentada en mi lugar, mis ojos hacia el frente mientras me concentraba en eso, mirar al frente. Sentía curiosidad sobre que habían hablado Akashi y su padre, debido a eso Akashi estaba más callado y serio de lo normal, digo, si eso es posible. Solté un suspiro inconscientemente, el rostro de Akashi volteo en mi dirección automáticamente, y esa sonrisa se encontraba en su rostro.

Todo paso muy rápido, un momento estaba viendo la sonrisa de Akashi luego de que soltara un suspiro inconscientemente y al otro estoy en el piso de la limusina medio desnuda con Akashi sobre mí.

-Todavía no se cómo eres capaz de tener tanto control sobre mi –mis manos estaban por encima de mi cabeza siendo prisioneras de las de Akashi, el besaba mi cuello procurando dejar marca –quiero marcarte, que todos vean que eres mía y así ningún tonto pueda verte sin saber a quién perteneces –sus palabras por mas vacías que sonaran me hacían feliz, mucho. Me concentre tanto en los besos y caricias que me daba que no sentí cuando terminó de desnudarme, ahora estábamos ambos desnudos en el vehículo. Acarició mi mejilla y me observó directo a los ojos, pidiéndome permiso para entrar dentro de mí; tome sus mejillas en mis manos y lo besé.

-Sei-chan…-dije al separar nuestro labios para tomar un suspiro, el me observó a expectante, a lo cual solo le sonreí, dándole a entender que podía continuar –quiero que me hagas tuya sin pensar en las consecuencias después.

-Cómo ordene, mi emperatriz –sus palabras me llenaban de felicidad. Sentía como entraba en mí, lento y despacio, no podía evitar que pequeños gemidos salieran de mí. Sus estocadas eran lentas pero fuertes y yo simplemente me dejaba llevar por la pasión. Me sentía cerca y sabía que él lo podía sentir también. Ambos logramos convertirnos en uno y así llegar juntos al más profundo de los éxtasis del erotismo: el orgasmo.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, el aun seguía dentro de mí y por lo que parece no tenía ningún plan de salir. Tomo mi barbilla con una de sus manos y me besó. Un beso lento y apasionado, luego beso mi frente y me sonrió, salió de mi e inmediatamente pude sentir el vacío. Akashi comenzó a ponerse sus ropas sin prisa alguna, cuando estaba por abotonar su camisa volteo en mi dirección y me extendió su mano con un pañuelo, entendiendo lo que significaba tome el pañuelo húmedo y comencé a limpiarme. Una vez que termine Akashi se acerco a mí y comenzó a vestirme, no desaprovechaba la oportunidad y me tocaba en mis lugares más sensibles en ocasiones. Terminó de vestirme y me sentó en sus piernas para peinarme, cepilló mi cabello y luego lo trenzó, lo que significaba que tendríamos la segunda ronda más tarde. Me bajé de sus piernas y me senté a su lado, fue ahí donde sentí que algo primordial estaba faltando, comencé a buscar con la mirada en el suelo del auto, no podía encontrarlas.

-Buscas esto –dijo Akashi con un pedazo de tela en sus manos, más específicamente, mis bragas –Tu castigo de hoy será andar sin ellas, te las daré cuando empiecen las actividades del club, así que tendrás que pasar a buscarlas-dijo guardándolas en el bolsillo de su pantalón –no por andar sin bragas significa que le abrirás las piernas a cualquiera, solo tienes derecho para abrírmelas a mí y recuerda, mis órdenes son absolutas –dijo a escasos centímetros de mis labios para luego besarme. Nuestros labios se separaron y la limusina se detuvo, dándome a entender que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, el bajo primero y me extendió su mano para que la tomara.

Se despidió del chofer y comenzamos a caminar el camino que faltaba, no me sentía incomoda al andar sin bragas, de hecho ya estaba acostumbrada. La primera vez que me había hecho andar sin ellas fue en una fiesta a la cual nuestras familias estaban invitadas, no obedecí una de sus órdenes y ese fue mi castigo. Llegamos a la entrada de la escuela y todo era igual a como me lo había imaginado: una escuela llena de niños caprichosos y mimados. Caminaba a la par con Akashi y note como varios de los estudiantes se nos quedaron mirando, bueno, mas especifico a Akashi.

-Este será tu horario, compartiremos salón y todo eso –dijo entregándome un pedazo de papel. Los pasillos de esta escuela son sorprendentes, todo es sorprendente; ya veo porque la llaman una de las escuelas más prestigiosas – y este será tu salón a partir de hoy –no puedo creer que en estos momentos estoy nerviosa de volver a clases, esto es patético. Entramos y solo habían unos cuantos en el salón, menos de la mitad, podía escuchar murmullos pero decidí ignorarlos –Este será tu asiento, justo a mi lado, así puedo vigilarte mejor.

Según pasaba el tiempo más estudiantes llegaban, me mantuve quieta en espera de que comenzaran las clases y mi deseo parece haberse hecho realidad. El profesor entro al salón haciendo que todos se callaran y tomaran sus asientos, su vista se posó en la mía, luego asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Muy bien jóvenes, hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante, señorita por favor –dijo señalándome para presentarme, la peor parte de todo. Me puse de pie y camine hasta quedar en medio del pizarrón, ahora todos los ojos estaban en mi.

-Mi nombre es Haru Yagami. Es un gusto de conocerlos, a pesar de haberme transferido a mitad de año, por favor sean buenos conmigo –dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Muy bien señorita Yagami, puede volver a su asiento –no dudé mucho y caminé hacia mi lugar, nunca me gusto presentarme ante otras personas. Las clases pasaron rápido y ya era hora del almuerzo, no podía estar más agradecida.

-Haru, sígueme –dijo Akashi caminando fuera del salón haciendo que lo siguiera. Caminábamos por los pasillos hasta llegar a lo que a mi parecer era la cafetería, la cual es bastante grande, creo que esto solo es el tamaño del multiusos de una escuela a la que asistí en los estados. Akashi siguió caminado hasta detenerse en una mesa, pensaba que estaríamos solos, pero me equivoqué. Al parecer esta es la mesa de los titulares del equipo de baloncesto, ya que solo están ellos. Nos acercamos y todas las miradas estuvieron en mi, unas incomodas, unas molestas y una única sonrisa por parte de Reo, creo que el sujeto me caerá bien.

-Haru-chan, es un gusto verte de nuevo –dijo Reo poniéndose de pie y llegando a donde estábamos. Lo que no esperaba es que me abrasara y comenzara a darme vueltas; recordando que no tenía bragas le grité un poco haciendo que me bajara, acomode mi uniforme y observé a Akashi, este sólo me ignoro y me hizo señas para que me sentara con los demás del equipo. Nadie decía nada y al silencio ya estaba acostumbrada, por lo que no me sentía incomoda.

-Oi tú–sentí una mano un poco brusca en mi hombro, una mano de hombre definitivamente. Volteé y mis sospechas eran correctas, el típico chico atlético de la escuela, pero que tiene una actitud de porquería –te reto –dijo simple y llanamente. Lo observé con calma y sin alterarme, no quería causar problemas en mi primer día de escuela.

-No estoy interesada –dije y volví a darle la espalda, esa clase de chicos realmente me sacan de mis casillas. Volvió a girarme más bruscamente esta vez, estaba haciendo lo posible para no golpearlo

-No me importa si estas interesada o no, yo soy Souta Shiranui, el numero uno de karate en esta escuela, y yo te reto Haru Yagami –dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, si antes no me caía bien, ahora estoy comenzando a odiarlo

-Quieres un reto bien, acepto, pero esto deberá ser resuelto en el Dōjō* bajo la supervisión del maestro a cargo –dije para callarlo, el sujeto me estaba comenzando a irritar.

-Muy bien estoy de acuerdo, pero, tienes que saber que el reto viene con condiciones y como ya aceptaste no puedes retroceder en tus palabras –dijo con esa tonta mueca en su rostro

-¿Cuáles son esas condiciones de las que hablas? –dije cansada, este tipo terminara sin unos cuantos dientes

-Si tu ganas, no volveré a molestarte o a retarte nunca, pero, si yo gano las cosas son diferentes –dijo haciendo una sonrisa lasciva, esto no me daba un buen presentimiento –si yo gano debes entregarte a mí y volverte mi novia.

* * *

**_*Dōjō: _**_es el término empleado en __Japón__ para designar un espacio destinado a la práctica y enseñanza de la meditación y/o las artes marciales tradicionales modernas._

* * *

Lamento tanto la tardanza, lo sé, soy una persona horrible.

Gracias por haber perdido su tiempo dándole una oportunidad este fic y espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por sus lindos reviews, eso me me hace muy feliz.

Lo sé, apesto escribiendo agradecimientos, nunca fui muy buena en esa parte.

Estoy favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo." O/ Los reviews son lo que inspiran al escritor para seguir con su proyecto, los favoritos y seguir la historia es alentador pero que te digan "Sigue, vas muy bien" es la verdadera inspiración. Sin quitarles más tiempo me despido (^.^)/ Sayonara y hasta la próxima~


End file.
